Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit capable of improving brightness uniformity and a display apparatus having the backlight unit.
Description of the Related Art
Non-self-emissive display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoretic display device, an electrowetting display device, etc., require a backlight unit to emit light. The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light emitting diode with respect to a display surface on which an image is displayed. The direct-illumination type backlight unit does not need a light guide plate and a heat discharging element, which are required for the edge-illumination type backlight unit, and thus a manufacturing cost of the direct-illumination type backlight unit is relatively lower than that of the edge-illumination type backlight unit. In addition, since a light loss in the direct-illumination type backlight unit is smaller than that of the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the direct-illumination type backlight unit provides brightness higher than that of the edge-illumination type backlight unit at the same voltage.
The display device has been designed to have a flat shape, but recently a display device having a curved surface shape has been developed. The curved surface shape display device provides a user with the image having improved three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (immersiveness), and sense of presence (presence).
Using direct-illumination type backlight unit in the display device having curved surface shape may generate problems of dark or bright spot occurred in display panel of the display device.